User talk:A Nobody
Hi, welcome to WikiLists! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Angela page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 06:11, 15 April 2009 :Thanks! Sincerely, --A Nobody 07:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hello. Did you mean to overwrite the older version of List of fictional beverages? There are a couple of things you need to do if you copy content from Wikipedia. One is to make sure the original authors are attributed. For example, by importing the full history not just the latest revision, or by listing the authors at the end (like in this revision), or by using the template. Another thing is that the templates need to be removed, and the links need to be changed, either to point to something relevant on this wiki, or to link back to Wikipedia. Please let me know if you have any questions about how to do this. Angela (talk) 20:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I wanted to add the latest version. For some reason when I try to upload pages greater than 10 MBs, it times out. Sincerely, --A Nobody 21:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Saying hello! Hi there, I just wanted stop by and say hello. I am a new community manager at Wikia, and saw all of the work you have done here. Let me know if I can help in some way. Cheers, --Sarah (talk 21:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks and good luck with your new position! :) Best, --A Nobody 23:50, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Flatscan finished his list bot to fix red links automatically *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:Dream_Focus#Transwiki_script_request You can now find list loaded with red links, and turn them all blue, having them link automatically to the proper Wikipedia article, without any errors. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 06:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thank you for the heads up! Best, --A Nobody 15:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Attribution Hi, a reminder: if you use content from Wikipedia, you must provide attribution to comply with the licensing terms. There are templates at Template:Wikipedia and Template:Wikipedia-deleted you can use for this (I've just updated them). -- sannse (talk) 16:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'll give it a try on my next import. Take care. Sincerely, --A Nobody 16:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :You will also need to include it on content you have already imported -- sannse (talk) 00:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll start doing that too. Take care. Sincerely, --A Nobody 14:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) About the blocks When you block people, you can choose other times, and then type in "Indefinite". That makes it permanent. Otherwise they'll appear a year later. http://list.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList I noticed it when it came at on my talk page for some reason. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Dream_Focus&redirect=no#User:A_Nobody [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I think I have got the main accounts that were using the IPs and alternate accounts for disruptive editing here. By the way, on a side note, I not only disabled email from both Wikipedia and Wikia, I also terminated the account as part of my effort to progressively wean myself off of Wikipedia related stuff. Thus, I will only be focusing on transwikying on Wikia or the rare IP edit on Wikipedia at best. Take care! --A Nobody 19:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC)